


Ladies

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Shera’s help, Scarlet would have never have perfected Proud Clod … or found a better way to entertain themselves at a boring conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies

Proud Clod was one of her best creations yet. It proved very effective in the demonstration. There was a little work to be done with the A.I., and it needed to be quicker in responses, but that was easily achievable. 

Scarlet turned to look at the watching crowd and flashed a large smile. “I hope you all took notes. This is what I want to see out of all my robotics. They are much easier to control and manage than real people, and they work on a smaller salary.”

There was a smattering of applause and nervous laughter. 

“How's that hunk-o-junk supposed to take the place of troops? Ya hafta program everythin’ in, and it moves slower than slime mould!” The arrogant Captain of the space program interrupted. She didn’t know why he was here anyway. He had no say in her program.

“It’s easy enough to use this as a clearing the field type weapon. The troops can come in after it has done its job, and clean up what was missed. The smaller versions will not have the large canon, so it can fit easier down streets and alleys where the enemies like to hide,” she said. She knew her machine was good and took orders without questioning. That was the best part of dealing with robots.

Cid gave out a snorting laugh that transformed into an awful sounding cough. “Fix the damn thing's joints so it don't creak when it moves. I’m sure ya dun want it bombed before it can even make it to the battle field.”

Scarlet put her hands on her hips. “That is already in consideration.” She looked at the other members of the crowd. “Any helpful comments?”

There was some murmuring from the crowd, but no one spoke up. She never expected them to. They didn’t understand her program like she did, and she wasn’t there for their input. 

The only other girl in the group was a young lady, wearing a high ponytail, tan pants and an oversized yellow sweater. She was hugging a clipboard to her chest, standing close to the obnoxious Highwind jerk, chewing her lip. Scarlet remembered being introduced to her before. She was a very smart woman, most certainly being intellectually held back by Highwind.

“Good!” Scarlet yelled, her voice being projected in the hanger. “Now, dinner will be served in the Mideel conference room where I believe we can listen to more of Highwind’s blather about the space program.”

Laughter quickly started and continued as they all started to head toward the promise of food. She had no intention of listening to the hick talk about the space program. That was a direction that she wished would die because she saw no profit in it.

Shin-Ra had too many directions that it was trying to expand into, and it was hard to convince the President to pick one and go with it. He was constantly widening his search for the so-called Promised Land. Scarlet was sure that he spent too much time reading fairytales.

The room cleared out quickly as she walked over to her invention and caressed one of its metal knuckles. The next run would be perfect. It could protect towns from monsters and be used to clear out bothersome people that got in her way.

“Excuse me?”

Scarlet turned around and saw the woman that had been standing by Highwind. She could be a very pretty girl if she didn’t dress so frumpy.

The woman pushed up her glasses. “I could help you with increasing the process speed. I saw that you were using Code V-2 in the programming, but if you modify it slightly with adding V-4 and Lan-3x, it makes a major improvement in the A.I. qualities of the program.” She nervously chewed her lip and her eyes were focused on the large raygun on the Proud Clod.

“I haven’t heard that combination.” Scarlet put a hand on her chin as she contemplated the programming options. “Doesn’t the Lan-3x contradict the last part of Code V-2?” She tilted her head and took the time to examine the woman closely. Smart and pretty was not very common in Shin-Ra, and then she had to deal with that lout. 

“There is a trick to it, but it can be done,” the woman said and pushed her glasses up again. “I can show you how to do it.” She suddenly became shy and looked down at her feet. “If you want.”

“It sounds like a wonderful combination, Shera. It is, Shera, isn’t it?” Scarlet said and leaned against the Proud Clod. She tilted her head to hear more from this intriguing woman.

“Oh!” She gave a small twitter of a laugh and her cheeks turned bright pink. “Yes, it is. I’m Shera! I’m one of the engineers with the space program.”

“So, you do have to work with that big lout. I’m so sorry.” Scarlet reached forward and patted her shoulder. “I have heard your name before, and most of the time you are in conflict with Highwind, yet you still work with him.”

She gave a casual shrug. “I keep him in balance. He has a lot of passion and sometimes he gets distracted by it.” She smiled. “It’s always something interesting! My job is never boring!”

“Well, you’re going to help me with that wonderful programming idea of yours tonight.” Scarlet turned back to the Proud Clod and began to remove the control unit. “I would love to see how that programming is applied.”

“Oh,” Shera said and looked like she shrank where she stood. “I have to help set up the projector for Cid’s presentation.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she put the control unit under her arms. “Please. The man is a rocket scientist. He should be able to set up a projector.”

Shera laughed and nodded. “Well, but, he ...”

“Forget about that for now. I want to see if that brilliant programming will work. Let’s go to my workshop and let the boys get drunk and talk about pissing in space, shall we?”

Scarlet put her free hand against the small of Shera's back and escorted her to the workshop, despite her protests.

* * *

Shera poured over the control unit; downloading the programming and modifying it to the requirements that were needed for the Proud Clod. “It wasn’t that difficult really,” she said, and didn’t once look toward Scarlet, who was looking at another monitor.

“Amazing,” Scarlet whispered about Shera's programming ability. Scarlet was rather picky on who she told her secrets to, as there had been many times where men would take her ideas as their own, but Shera had picked up the programming language and figured out how to make the modifications in the span of an hour. Shera even learned how to maneuver through Scarlet's program in an easier manner. It startled Scarlet over how she could not know the programming secrets that were unraveling. Shera truly was a brilliant woman. “This should make Clod twice as fast. Is it ready to put through a simulation?”

“In a minute,” Shera said as she adjusted her glasses on her face. “I got to make sure that I did it right, and check these lines of code.” Her voice trailed off as her fingers danced on the keyboard. She was hunched over the computer, biting her lip in concentration ... a rather cute action.

“I will order in some food and drink for us while you go over the code.” Scarlet pulled out a phone from her bra and started to text her assistant. “I should at least feed you for all the wonderful work that you are doing for me.”

“Oh, it is no problem at all.” Shera looked up from the computer. “I like doing this sort of thing.” 

“It doesn’t mean that I should not thank you,” Scarlet stated. “And it’s no trouble at all, my dear.”

The brunette bit her lip again and a blush coloured her cheeks. “Well, I don’t mind,” she mumbled before turning back to her work.

Licking her lips, Scarlet went back to looking at the monitor and examining what she was doing. She wondered if she would be able to chew on Shera's full lips. Scarlet was not overly picky about the partners she brought into her bedroom. They did need to be more than just pretty, though. She did like to have an intelligent conversation over breakfast.

And Shera had her attention.

* * *

One thing that Scarlet noted about Shera was that she was a perfectionist that trusted her gut feelings. She wouldn’t let the simulation run until she was sure that every piece of code was to her liking. It was a rare thing to see in Shin-Ra, as most projects were rushed ahead because of the need for results. 

They were also managed by men.

Her assistant had delivered the food and wine that she requested. It was finger food of fresh fruit, vegetables, cheese, and her favorite white wine. They both picked at the platter as Shera poured over the computer code. Scarlet was pleased when Shera removed her sweater and was wearing a snug white t-shirt beneath.

“There!” Shera declared as she pushed herself back from the computer and put her glasses up into her hair. “It’s ready to go.” She was beaming as she looked over to Scarlet.

Scarlet returned the smile and clapped her hands. “Excellent!” She walked over to the simulator and started to upload the new A.I. program. “I can’t wait to see the improvements you made to my Proud Clod.”

“Its processing should be improved by three hundred percent, and the movement speed should be increased by two hundred. You can apply the programming to the smaller models as well.” Shera stood by her shoulder and watched the loading bar complete and the simulation begin.

Scarlet was not disappointed. It was everything that was promised, and more. Proud Clod was going to be her finest achievement, and the programming could be applied to her other robotic war machines. She stared at the screen and waited for the first results to see the initial report. It was hard to focus on as Shera smelled like lavender soap and baby powder, and the smell appealed to her. It was distracting enough that she didn’t see the initial results pop up on the screen, so she had to refocus.

“I hoped it would be better,” Shera hummed as she looked at the results.

“This is better than I can hope for,” Scarlet proclaimed. “This deserves a toast!” The wine was sitting on her desk with the glasses that they hadn't touched yet. Scarlet went to pour the wine as Shera continued to examine the results. Her fingers were moving as if she was typing, or planning on making more improvements.

“Set it to run a hundred simulations,” Scarlet suggested as she carried the glasses over. Shera tapped at the keyboard to queue up the runs. She handed Shera the wine glass as she finished the entry.

“To Proud Clod’s success!” Scarlet toasted.

“Proud Clod!” Shera returned as they touched the glasses together with a clink. 

Scarlet took a deep drink from the glass and watched the brunette drink herself. “It would have taken me months to get this far,” Scarlet said and took a step forward to position herself so that she could put her arm around her waist. “Thank you.” She pulled the stunned woman into a quick side embrace and kissed her. Stunned kisses were the best kisses. The fact that Shera gave a startled sound, stiffened slightly, and then melted into the kiss only made it better. Pulling away from the kiss, she stared into her brown eyes and was pleased to see that she was not about to bolt. Scarlet stroked her back with her hand that was still embracing her. “Would you like more wine?”

Her face was a lovely shade of pink and her eyes were very large. Shera’s lips were still parted and it looked like she tried to talk. “Y-yes,” she stammered and bit her lip.

Scarlet hummed and walked over to the table, guiding Shera with her. “It will take awhile for it to compile. We could go somewhere more,” she purred near her ear, “comfortable.”

The brunette swallowed nervously. Scarlet could see that her hand gripped her glass tighter. “Well, I ... I ...”

“Shera, darling, there are no presentations tomorrow and we have all night to amuse ourselves away from the boys.” Scarlet slowly moved her other hand up and down her back. “I’m sure your rocket scientist can fumble around on his own.”

“He is not really good on his own.”

“He’s a grown man and you’re a grown woman,” Scarlet crooned in her ear before taking her lobe between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug. She knew that she had her attention as her whole body shivered against her, and the glass nearly slipped from her hand. Putting down her wine, Scarlet took the one from Shera's hand and placed it aside, too. She stood in front of her, put both her hands gently on her hips. Shera’s face was flushed and her breathing quick. “And how often do you get a woman’s night out?”

“I don’t have many,” she whispered and licked her lips. “So, a little time away won’t be bad.”

“A lady has to take care of herself sometimes.”

Shera finally made her move and put her hands on her shoulders. “Just for a little while.”

* * *

As soon as they got through the door of her apartment, Scarlet could see that Shera was having a change of heart as she bit her lip and looked like she was looking for a way to exit. She knew how to remedy that situation.

Scarlet reached her hand to Shera to ensure that she would remain anchored and no longer thinking of her silly Captain. Scarlet gently cupped Shera’s cheek and slid her hand to the back of her head. Leaning forward to take advantage of the position, Scarlet kissed her and assured that she wouldn’t leave. Her face was flushed with obvious excitement.

“I normally don’t do this,” Shera whispered after they broke free from the kiss.

“Do you have a significant other?” Scarlet whispered and reached up to her ponytail and started to release it from its band.

“No, but ...”

“Then there isn’t a problem,” Scarlet said and ran her hand through her now loose hair. She let the hair band fall to the floor. She would replace it later. Shera's lips twisted and she bit it again. Taking advantage of the moment, Scarlet leaned forward to capture the lip between her own and gave it a gentle tug before diving in for a fuller kiss. The brunette quivered against her and became braver as she reached to place her hands on Scarlet’s waist. Shera’s hands were gently tugging on her red dress as they roamed up and down her sides. 

Scarlet pushed Shera against the wall. The kisses became more intense and deeper. She pushed her tongue deeper into Shera's mouth and began sucking on her tongue. One of her hands pushed into Shera’s dark hair that fell down to her shoulders, and the other went to feel her firm bottom.

Shera was the one that stopped the kiss with a gentle push, and Scarlet allowed it. The flush on the other woman’s cheeks was not from embarrassment, so she doubted very much that she was thinking of leaving still. Her chest was rising and falling and her nipples were visible through the cloth of the white shirt she wore.

Scarlet took another step back and reached up to the shoulders of her dress. “Oh, my dear. It has been awhile for me as well.” She brushed one side of her brilliant red dress off her shoulder and slowly did the other one as well. Her dress was form fitting, snug and very well tailored. It slid off her form easily, gathering at her hips for a moment when it bunched up before silently sliding to the floor. Stepping out of the dress, Scarlet ran her hands up and down her own sides, lifting her chest up slightly for Shera's viewing pleasure. She had paid a lot of money for her breasts and had no issues with showing them off.

She was now only wearing her thigh-high stockings, a lace thong, and a necklace. Scarlet trailed her hands up to her breasts and pinched her own nipples before tilting her head to the side and taking another step back. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Shera nodded and took a stepped forward.

The bedroom was large. Scarlet liked her space to stretch in the morning and her room was designed to accommodate her desire and comforts. Her bed was a four post style with cool tan linen sheets, and piled on with pillows of all sorts of colours. She had a couch and chair in one corner where she would read, and in the other there was her makeup mirror and entrance to her walk-in closet. She had a modest dresser that contained some trinkets from her childhood, and pictures of a few loved ones. 

“Come here, dear,” Scarlet purred as she crooked her finger at her. Shera obeyed as she looked around the room briefly before turning her attention back to her chest. She sat on the edge of the bed, crossed her legs and leaned back. “Come join me.”

The brunette stood in front of her and Scarlet watched her brown eyes roam over her body. “You’re overdressed, dear,” she teased and reached forward, working on the button on her pants before pulling down the zipper. The pants were snug as she tugged on them, and Shera seemed to startle awake and helped her to remove them. “Your shirt, too.” 

Shera soon stood in a pair of matching bra and panties; a cute little design of kitties with dark blue ruffles. It was cute and becoming of the woman. It seemed that then she realized what she was wearing and covered herself. “Oh! This is so embarrassing.” Scarlet could see that she was going to run, but she was not going to allow that.

The blonde grabbed her arm with a quick motion, and roughly tossed her on the bed. She bounced slightly and gave a small shout. Scarlet quickly straddled her and put her hands on her wrists. “I like them.”

“You do?”

“Oh, yes,” Scarlet said and lay on top of her. She tilted her head and went to kiss her neck, tasting her skin and feeling her move underneath her. The embarrassment quickly left her as Shera tried to free her hands, but Scarlet wasn’t going to let that happen yet. Her hips were thrusting slightly and she wasn’t struggling that hard.

Scarlet nibbled her way back to her lips, leaving a small trail of red marks before consuming her mouth again. Shera had let go of any reservations that may have made her want to leave. Her breathing was quicker and she was making small mewling sounds with every single one of her kisses.

Scarlet rested her forehead against hers for a moment and released her wrists. Shera’s hands came down to her shoulders and caressed them gently. “I bought them on a whim a while back. I ... well... I didn’t plan.”

“You don’t need to explain.” Scarlet reached down and cupped one of her breasts still bound in the kitten-patterned bra. “You aren’t going to be wearing this for much longer.” Shera’s hips twisted underneath her. Scarlet was glad that she had so much of her attention. One of Shera’s hands went into her hair and fiddled with the pins that held in place, and Scarlet went back to worshiping the woman’s body.

Scarlet kissed and nipped at her shoulders, but her hands roamed down to the brunette’s concealed breasts. She wanted her naked and she wanted her naked now. It had been awhile since there had been anyone in her bed. She wanted to thank her for helping her with the programming, and ... it had been awhile.

The brunette was very responsive as Scarlet moved down her body. She felt her hair spill out of the pins and a hand massaged her scalp as the blond moved between her breasts to free them. It was nice that there was a clasp in the front, and her breast slipped free.

Examining the form in front of her was pleasing. Shera had the body of a woman that used her muscle. She had a small belly, and hips that were full enough that she wanted to sink her teeth into them. There were signs of a tan on her arms and the rest of her skin was a few shades lighter. Scarlet focused on the brunette’s breasts and how they had a soft, touchable appearance. There was nothing fake about her and that appealed to Scarlet. Her own body was augmented many times over to get the look she desired, but she always preferred the partners she shared her bed with not to be altered.

She knew it was hypocritical, but she didn’t have to explain herself, her tastes, or actions to anyone, even the ones that she shared her bed with.

Scarlet cupped one of Shera's breasts and squeezed it gently, massaging it as she moved over to the other one. She took a nipple into her mouth and started to suck, nibble and tongue it. This caused Shera to jump violently under her and the woman started to make high-pitched mewling sounds that pleased her. The hand in her hair clutched tighter, almost on the verge of pain, before relenting. Her legs kicked and she spread them further. 

Very responsive.

She didn’t let Shera's response rush her own as she offered her attention to each of her breasts in kind. Shera was enjoying herself as Scarlet worked her way back up to her lips with slow, teasing kisses. Shera was combing through her hair with one of her hands, and the other bravely grabbed one of Scarlet’s breast and began to massage and tease one of her nipples. 

Scarlet let Shera take over for a little while. She was rolled onto her back and lavished with kisses and nibbles along her shoulder and neck before she moved to kiss and lick each of her breasts. Scarlet was starting to let herself go at the treatment. It was seldom that she encountered a female lover that was actually experienced in bed. She was the first of most ladies she bedded, and had to show them the ropes of how to pleasure a woman properly. It was nice not to have to go through the clumsy learning steps. 

The tension in her stomach and groin was growing steadily higher when Shera moved her head between her breasts, licking and nibbling as she buried her face in them with a heavy sigh, pushing them to hide every facial feature.

Scarlet was not expecting the next action. 

The brunette motorboated her chest. The action of her moving her head back and forth was quick and different from her previous actions. Scarlet was initially startled her, but quickly became amused. She let out a laugh that she couldn’t suppress. “Kya ha ha ha!”

Shera sat up abruptly and covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized through her fingers. One hand waved at Scarlet’s breasts. “It … It… they!” She put her hands over her eyes as she bowed her head and slumped her shoulders. Her bra strap slid down to her elbow. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Scarlet sat up on her elbows and smiled. “I didn’t pay for these not to be appreciated.” She swayed slightly, making her breasts bounce. Shera’s eyes followed the movement even behind her fingers. Scarlet reached one hand and ran it along her arm. “No need to feel embarrassed for wanting to motorboat them. You aren’t the first to do so, but the first to do so and amuse me.”

“You aren’t mad?” Shera peeked through her fingers, her shoulders relaxing with a crooked smile forming on her lips.

“Hardly.” Scarlet moved herself so that she was positioned near her side. She took her hands away from her face and kissed her. She pushed her hands behind her and they both slowly sank into the bed. Scarlet took the lead again, kissing her throat, lips and cheeks at first, and then moving down to her chest again. Shera was soon writhing against the sheets and whimpering at her touches. 

Scarlet felt her hair falling down her shoulders as she slowly guided them into a better position. She wanted to move it to the next level, and it involved more than breasts. Her hand moved down Shera’s stomach. She could feel every soft curve and intake of her breath. Her fingers moved the fabric of her kitten-patterned underwear. She kissed along the edge as she positioned herself between her legs so she could pull them out of the way. Scarlet ran her fingers along the fabric and felt the moist heat beneath it. The smell of her was strong and she inhaled deeply. 

Shera gasped and twisted her hips as the blonde woman rubbed her through her panties. The brunette’s well-calloused hands were grasping at her sheets as if she were trying to reach for something that was unreachable. Her hips pushed into the fabric and back into the touch in a steady rocking motion. Scarlet licked her lips at the sight. A boring day had turned into a wonderful evening with a delightfully responsive partner. 

Shera huffed at the teasing. “I can’t touch you with you down there.” 

“You won’t mind in a moment or two. Lift your hips,” Scarlet whispered against the fabric of her panties and tugged on the hem. Shera obeyed and lifted herself up so that Scarlet could pull them down to her knees, bending one so that she could remove them completely. Shera was now completely naked in front of her. 

She was pleased to see that her tuft of pubic hair was well trimmed and in the shape of a heart. She may not have been anticipating having sex, but she took care of herself. Scarlet liked that. It meant that she was meticulous as she was when dealing with the robots and programming. That was good trait to have in the bedroom.

Scarlet traced her finger around the heart and lowered herself down to her groin. Shera was looking down at her intently, with her lips parted and a flush on her cheeks. Scarlet let her smile speak for her as she lifted one of Shera's legs onto her shoulder and kissed the middle of the heart.

Shera bit her lip.

Scarlet decided that she was not going to tease any longer, and they had spent way too long playing with each other up to this point anyway. She dove in for a taste, using her tongue to taste and lick the moist entrance, and dig deeper inside to the nub that would make the woman beneath her scream.

Because that was what she intended to do.

She wrapped one arm around her leg so that it was trapped there and her hand moved toward her groin to spread the nether lips for easier access. She brought her other hand up to spread the other side as she continued to nibble and lick the moist and swollen flower. She made sure that she put the pressure on Shera's hip so that she wouldn’t buck when she focused on the nub.

She tasted and smelled good. Scarlet found the nub with her tongue and flicked it gently. The reaction that Shera gave made her smile. She was glad that she had her held firmly down. Shera put a hand in her hair, her head was thrown back and her other hand was searching for something to grab. It always made her feel good when she got this reaction out of her lovers, but she wasn’t even close to driving her to bliss yet.

Shera started to whisper her name. Humming with pleasure, Scarlet closed her eyes and treated her clit to the same earlier treatment that Shera gave to her breasts.

She shook her head, motorboating her.

Shera thrust her hips upward wildly, and Scarlet had to hold her down with some force. She was calling her name as well as Minerva's, and Scarlet did not let up. She had no intention of stopping until the brunette’s toes curled. That didn’t take much longer. Shera’s hand pulled the sheet off the mattress and balled them up in her fist, her hips were straining to get away and closer at the same time, her breathing was no longer controlled, and a pleasured hiss filled the air. Her taste became stronger as the blonde ensured that she was having a good, long orgasm. Her back arched as though she was straining to reach something that wasn’t there. Every muscle in her legs was tense and shaking, and there was a quiver that only happened when bliss was reached. 

It was beautiful to make her come so quickly.

She eased up and went to lick her whole slit instead of focusing on the pleasure nub that had sent her into spasms. Shera's back came down to the sheets finally with a large sigh. Shera pulled at her hair and she obliged by lifting her head.

“Was that acceptable?”

She didn’t respond with words but let out a content sigh, and Scarlet was pretty sure the word ‘wow’ escaped her lips. Scarlet slowly moved up her body, giving kisses and gentle touches before lying down beside her, still stroking her stomach and watching her breathe. 

Shera turned her head and blinked slowly. “Totally beyond acceptable.” The satisfied smile on the brunette’s face told the blonde that she had done well. Shera was the one to make the next move and reach over with both her hands to cup Scarlet’s face and give her a lingering kiss. “Now, it’s my turn.” Shera whispered and reached down to the hem of the thong that Scarlet was still wearing. “Take off your panties.”

There was no reason to argue.

Scarlet discovered that Shera was meticulous with her love making as she was with her programming. Her fingers, mouth and body explored, played and brought a night and dawn full of pleasure. 

Scarlet was not upset about the lack of sleep.

The rest of the conference week was very entertaining, and she promised to find excuses to visit Rocket Town.


End file.
